J'aimerai être moi
by LiliBV
Summary: Bella 27 ans entouré de faux semblant avec sont meilleur amis Emmet, va ce retrouver dans les filets de sont grand frère Jasper , un brin observateur et surtout dominant. Attention moins de 18 ans s'abstenir début long mais comme ont dis plus c'est long plus c'est bon. Tous Humains.
1. Chapitre 1 et 2

Message de l'auteur : L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je suis nul en orthographe alors soyer indulgent. C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site j'espère que cela marchera bien. J'essaierai de publier toutes les semaines je n'ais que quelque chapitre d'avance. Les critiques constructives sont les bien venue pour les autres vous pouvez passer votre chemin. A tous bonne lecture.

Prologue

J'ai toujours essayé de prendre la vie du bon côté, de voir le meilleur, le positif là où il n'y a que méchanceté et obscurité. On pouvait dire de moi que je suis trop gentille voir naïf mais que voulez-vous malgré les coups tordus de la vie et les mauvais coups des personnes m'entourent je reste et resterais toujours la même.

Ma vie n'est faite que de faux semblant, presque tous ne sont que duperie et mensonge. Très peu de mon entourage connaisse la véritable moi, certains en connaissent un parti, d'autre que des petits bouts. Mais un jour j'espère trouver une personne qui sera démêler tous le vrais du faux et me connaîtra réellement, en dehors de cette carapace et faire la différence entre la réalité, les mensonges et les non-dits. Mais pour le moment aucune personne ne sait réellement intéresser à moi pour pouvoir comprendre réellement qui je suis.

Chapitre 1

\- Allez Isabella, Bella s'il te plais, s'il te plait, promis se sera la dernière fois. Fit Emmet en courant derrière moi. Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze minutes qu'il me courrait après me suivait partout où j'allais. Tous sa pour que j'accepte encore une fois de plus son plan foireux.

\- Cela doit faire la 7ème fois que tu me sors cette phrase. Que c'est la dernière fois mais à chaque fois c'est la même histoire et tu reviens vers moi pour que je fasse la potiche. Cette fois ci cela ne marche pas, tu vas porter tes attribues masculins et tu vas dire la vérité à tes parents ! Bordel tu as 27 ans et cela dure depuis 5 ans. Au bout d'un moment faut que ça s'arrête ! Lui dis-je.

Je me retournai vers lui et le regarda quelque instant, Emmet est mon meilleur ami depuis 5 ans maintenant. Notre rencontre a été catastrophique nous étions tous les deux bourrés à déprimés dans un bar. Après un bon nombre de verre, on sait raconter nos malheurs et nous avons finis dans sa chambre d'ados, il m'avait pourtant dit que ses parents étaient absents mais non. Nous allions avoir un coup d'un soir mais il s'est stoppé en pleurent et plus rien ne sait jamais reproduit ensuite.

Il est grand brun avec une barbe de quelques jours avec une carrure imposante pas un gros mais costaud que de muscle après tous c'est un sportif, quelquefois je me demande comment il fait pour passer dans l'encadrement des portes. Mais bon il n'est pas brusque, Un grand nounours, sauf quand il est sur le ring. Malgré la faite qu'il soit un bon parti, il est toujours célibataire. Tout le monde le sait, il fait partis d'une famille plutôt à l'aise financièrement.

\- Je te jure que c'est vraiment la dernière fois, mais tu c'est y a mon frère qui vient à la maison, tu c'est le plus con, le plus beau et le plus fière de la famille si je balance tout au repas je vais encore être l'exclu. S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça, pas ce soir, viens je t'en prie demande moi tous ce que tu veux.

\- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche de ta situation, et de ton argent. J'accepte mais pour la dernière fois si tu oses me redemander encore une fois tu auras beau pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps tu te démerderas frère qui débarque ou non, est-ce claire ? Lui dis-je.

\- Merci Bella je te jure que je te le revaudrais au centuple ! Dit-il en me prennent dans ses bras en me soulevant de terre.

\- Repose moi par terre, à cause de toi je dois aller faire ma valise. Dis-je en partant vers ma chambre.

\- Je passe te prendre dans 2 heure à toute à l'heure ma petite femme. Je lui balançai le premier Coussin qui passe. Mais il s'écrasa sur ma porte d'entrée.

Comme je vous l'avez dit plutôt je suis trop gentille. Je pris un rechange pour cette nuit et pour demain. Je partis sous la douche je me devais d'être présentable et sur mon trente et un quand je me présente chez les McCarthy, les parents d'Emmet.

Après avoir laver mes long cheveux blond foncé, une teinte qui est entre le brun et le blond avec le reflet du soleil mes cheveux sont plus que blond. Merci à ma coiffeuse mon brun naturel me sortait par les yeux avec leurs reflets roux. Heureusement il ne vire jamais au roux total à cause de l'eau. Ils tombent en dégrader sur mes épaules. Je ne suis pas une mannequin, loin de là je suis même à la limite du surpoids sur les courbes strictes des médecins mais que voulez-vous je m'accepte comme je suis avec mon 1m63 mes fesses bien rebondies et mes seins voluptueux là ou j'ai le plus de mal sais mon ventre là ou je n'ai jamais réussi à perdre le bourrelet qui si trouve. Mais avec un sens inné j'arrive avec les vêtements à cacher ces partis de mon corps.

Une fois sortie de la douche je passai une robe noir, elle était taillé parfaitement. Arrivent à mis cuisse mais décolleter léger mais ample également au niveau de la taille, le tout mélanger rendais discret mon ventre mais m'étais en valeurs les formes que j'assumais la tête haute et le premier qui me parle de régime il se prendrait une claque.

Après une légère touche de maquillage et mes cheveux lisser, j'étais enfin prête, pile au moment même où la sonnette retentis.

\- Entre ! Criais-je en mettent les escarpins rouges pas trop haut pour que je me casse la cheville mais pas trop bas pour me faire paraître quelques centimètres de plus.

\- Chérie ! Je suis rentré ! Es-tu prête ? Cria joyeusement Emmet.

Je grognai intérieurement en prenant mes boucles d'oreille rouge et mon sac à mains rouge pour allier avec mes chaussures. Un petit chandail rouge également pour terminer la tenue et je sortis de ma chambre rejoindre Emmet.

\- shhhh, Siffla-t-il, ce ne serais pas pour moi je me poserais des questions, tu es magnifique sérieuse et sexy.

\- Parfait pour un repas avec la belle famille ! Grognais-je.

\- Tous à fais mon frangin va être vert en te voyant à mon bras lui qui pense toujours au-dessus de moi.

\- Allée arrête de la ramener et allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis et je que je remette mon pyjama.

Il prit ma valise et je fermai la porte de mon appartement. Sa voiture le SUV de chez Maserati, le petit bijou de Emmet d'un gris anthracite, il lave sa voiture plus de fois qu'il ne prend de douche.

Il installa mon sac de rechange dans le coffre avant de prendre place au siège conducteur.

\- Tu me dis que je pouvais tous de demander ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Laisse-moi conduire ! Dis-je un sourire de sorcière au visage.

Il me regarda choquer, il n'a jamais prêté sa voiture à personne, prend soin de se garer au fond des parking pour être sûr de ne pas l'abîmer. Mais ce qu'il fit me surprend encore plus, il ne rechigna pas, retira sa ceinture sortis et me laissa la place. Il doit vraiment vouloir impressionner son frère pour me laisser conduire.

C'est en quittant le parking pour sortir de la ville de Paris pour me diriger vers la banlieue direction chez mes beaux-parents encore pour cette fois-ci. La réaction d'Emmet me surprenais et c'est avec plus de hâte que je roulai sur la national.

Chapitre 2

Je pris un mal un plaisir à faire rugir le moteur de sa Maserati. Nous avons quitté le quartier de la Bastille pour rejoindre le quartier de banlieue chic prêt de Versailles. À force de faire le trajet avec Emmet je le connaissais par cœur.

\- En revanche je te préviens si tes parents parlent mariage ou bébé je te laisse leurs dis qu'ils peuvent toujours courir. Lui dis-je en nous garant dans l'allée. Devant une maison ancienne style manoir des siècles dernier.

Emmet ne dis rien et laissa le major d'homme prendre les sacs dans le coffre.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Jouan, Bonsoir Monsieur McCarthy

\- Bonsoir Geoffrey, fis-je. Je vous le dis toujours, Bella suffit amplement ! Rajoutais-je pour le Majore d'homme.

\- Ah mes chéris vous voilà enfin, fit Madame McCarthy en descendant du porche en me prenant dans ses Bras.

\- Tu es sublime ma chère enfant. Fit-elle en me regardant de plus prêt. Puis passa à Emmet.

\- Tu prends bien soin d'elle, Mon fils, j'espère ! Fit Madame McCarthy en le prenant légèrement dans les bras. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était plus affectueuse avec moi qu'avec son propre fils.

\- Esmée voyons ! Laisse-les entrés, il commence à faire froid. Fit la voix bourrue de Mr McCarthy en haut des marches.

Madame McCarthy toujours sur son trente et un je dirais même trente-deux, avec une robe pailletée grise et sa fourrure sur les épaules. Malgré ses talons elle arrivait à peine à ma hauteur. 1m55 avec les cheveux bruns, qui à mon avis cachais quelques cheveux blancs. Mais faisais ressortir ses yeux bleu clair. Tout le contraire de son Mari, Un grand costaud, Emmet à tous pris de lui, c'est sûr ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il est le fils du facteur. Brun enfin plutôt poivre et sel avec une barbe épaisse mais bien entretenue. La carrure imposante tous comme sont 1m80. À Coter je ressemblais à une naine. Quand je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois j'ai fahie rire en le voyant à coter de son épouse. Totalement différent mais malgré les règles de bien séance on pouvait voir entre eux un amour démesuré.

Esmée McCarthy nous laissa montez les marches pour rejoindre son mari Carlisle McCarthy sous le porche. Il me serra la main et fis de même avec son fils avant de nous laisser passer dans le hall de la maison.

Un grand hall avec des escaliers menant à l'étage gigantesque. Le tous de marbre et la rambarde en fer avec des touches d'or. Je vous jure sa puais l'argent, heureusement que je ne vis pas ici j'aurais peur de casser le moindre bibelot. Je n'ai jamais compris le besoin de montrer autant que l'on puisse avoir de l'argent.

Je suivis le couple et Emmet qui s'est permis en quelque seconde à passer son bras sous le miens pour bien continué cette l'illusion.

Nous sommes conduits ensuite au petit salon. Ou la cheminée déjà allumer donnais un coter plutôt confortable à coter de ses canapés en velours. Nous nous sommes installées l'un à coter de l'autre avec Emmet avec ses parents en face de nous.

\- Jasper a été retenue, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre ! Fit Esmée en regardant sa montre en Or sertie de Diamant. Vous Savez le travail c'est important pour lui ! Première pique envers nous deux qui étions sans emploi. Enfin sans vrais emploi de carrière pour les McCarthy.

\- Alors comment allez-vous les tourteaux ? Demanda Mr McCarthy.

\- J'ai rencontré pas mal de recruteur, ils veulent me voir en action avant de me proposer un contrat. Fit fièrement Emmet.

\- Tu vas les impressionner c'est certains ! Lui dis-je.

\- Tu nous as dit ça l'année dernière et en tant que sportif l'âge compte beaucoup à 27 ans tu risques de passer après les plus jeunes. Fit son père.

Emmet n'as jamais voulus faire partir de l'empire familiale. Son rêve à lui c'est de Boxer, en tant que professionnel peux de personne le savent parce que le Football est plus connu mais en 2018 C'est un boxeur qui détient le record du mieux payer 285 millions de dollars en Amérique et c'est là ou Emmet veux faire carrière tous le contraire des souhaits de ses parents bien évidement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez pouvoir fonder une famille mon fils à taper sur des gens et risquer ta vie ! Rajouta Esmée.

\- Et toi jeune fille ? Fit Mr McCarthy.

-Euh …

Devant eux je ne savais jamais quoi dire, heureusement pour moi une voix grave, bourrus et sexy ce fit entendre.

\- Désoler pour le retard le travail et un monde pas possible sur la route ! Bonsoir Mère, Bonsoir Père ! Fit un homme en passent l'embrasure de la porte du petit Salon.

Brun les cheveux coiffer en queue de cheval bien serrer. Je me levai pour lui tendre la main et vis qu'il ne faisait pas si grand que sa 1m75 mais pas quelque centimètre de plus. Des yeux brun clair à tomber le visage dur et fatiguer avec sa barbe de quelque jour. Un vrai canon et il me faisait penser à l'acteur qui fais pirate des caraïbes, mais en plus jeune et plus beau bien évidement.

En chemine blanche aux manches longues et jeans foncé. Je tiquai parce que même avec la lumière tamiser je pouvais sans l'ombre d'un doute deviner des tatouages sur ses bras et même entrapercevoir la carrure de son torse. Je repris mes esprits en remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.

\- Hum Hum, Fit Emmet, bonsoir mon frère je te présente Isabella, Bella voici Jasper mon grand frère.

Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds. Et je retirai ma main.

\- Je vous rencontre enfin ma mère m'a tellement parler de vous que je pensais que vous étiez un mirage ou que j'allais vous rencontrer que lors de votre mariage. Son ton ma fais trésahir.

Au mots mariage je fahie m'étouffer. Alors sa c'est nouveau. Je fusillai Emmet du regard qui ne fis comme si de rien était.

\- Que veux-tu j'ai une chance infinie de l'avoir à mes côtés comme fiancée, Dit-il en dévisagent son frère.

\- Ravis aussi, C'est Emmet pour ma part qui ne fais que de me parler de vous ! Dis-je sans mensonge.

\- Ah Bon j'aimerais bien savoir cela, en bien ou en mal ? Que raconte tu donc sur moi ! Sourit faussement Jasper.

J'étais percé à jour j'ai voulu faire la gentille fille fille et il m'a percé en moins de deux. Personne ne plus répondre Madame McCarthy nous empressa pour passer à table et de passer enfin dans la salle à manger.

Le repas n'allait pas être de tous repos, espérons que Jasper ne découvre pas ce soir que je ne suis pas réellement la copine ou Fiancée de son frère sa mère ferais un scandale et ce jour-là je ne veux pas être présent c'est certain.


	2. Chapitre 3 et 4

Note de l'auteure : Salut à tous on m'a fait remarquer que sur le précédent passage c'était afficher Sasha. Toute mes excuses normalement c'est corriger. De base cette histoire était avec d'autre nom et prénom je l'ai modifié certain critère physique comme mentale pour casser un peu ceux des livres ou des films. Alors oui Jasper est brun mais figurer vous sur certaine photo il est bien brun et plus vieux et cela correspond mieux au personnage que je veux lui donner. Voici la suite bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Par mon plus grand malheur, le plan de table étant déjà fixer pour ce genre de repas et je me retrouvai en face de Jasper. Emmet à ma droite, en bout de table Mr McCarthy à gauche sa femme suivis de Jasper qui se retrouva en face de moi. Géniale.

Une entré avec des escargots et du foie gras viens se déposer devant nous. Mr McCarthy commença à manger et nous pouvions enfin commencer à manger dans un silence de plons.

Nous passons enfin au plat principal et je n'avais pas toucher au Foie gras, j'ai toujours détesté cela.

\- Ma chère le foie gras ne vous plait guère ? Fit Esmée.

\- En effet, veuillez m'en excusez cependant les escargots ont été succulent. Répondis-je poliment.

\- Puis-ce que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir parler des fêtes de fin d'année. Fit Esmée.

\- Tu es sur mère, cela n'est que 4 mois nous sommes qu'en septembre. Fit Emmet paniqué.

Et je n'en menai pas large non plus. Je n'allais pas encore jouer la fiancée pendant 4 mois cela avait déjà trop durée les autres année Emmet disait que j'étais dans ma famille je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle avale encore sont mensonge.

\- Il n'est jamais assez tôt pour préparer ce genre de festivité surtout que cette année Isabella sera parmi nous. Dit-elle et je fahie m'étrangler avec mes haricots verts.

\- Vous savez, je ne sais pas si je travaillerais pendant cette période ! Dis-je pour trouver une échappatoire.

\- Et vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? Demanda subitement Jasper en plongent sont regard perçant sur moi.

\- Je ne travaille pas actuellement, je suis en recherche et si je trouve avant la période des fêtes je ne pense pas être en mesure de m'absenter durant les fêtes de fin année. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- En parlent de sa jeune fille depuis le temps vous ne nous avez jamais dit dans quel domaine vous recherchez ? Demanda Mr McCarthy. Je savais que j'allais passez pour une jeune femme sans baguage.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile, il faut payer les factures Mr McCarthy, tous ce qui se rapporte à un ordinateur et à un téléphone. Dis-je.

\- Et quel sont vos références et expériences ? Rajouta Jasper.

\- Est-ce un entretien, je ne savais pas que je devais ramener mon Curriculum Vitae, Répondis-je sarcastique.

\- Mais en voilà une excellente idée ma chère enfant ! Voyez-vous le siège de Rennes vient juste de revenir à Paris et c'est Jasper qui sent occupe il disait lui-même que plusieurs sections de recrutement vont avoir lieu. Je suis persuadé que dans tous c'est poste un sera fait pour vous.

Je restai choquer. Travaillé dans le même immeuble que lui et être attacher à cette famille est-ce que je le voulais réellement.

\- Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveurs ! Dis-je outrer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ! Rajouta en même temps Jasper.

\- Les candidatures ne sont pas nominatifs. Quand j'ai créé le groupe j'ai créé un système de recrutement qui donne la chance à tous, pas de problème de religions d'origine, de richesse ou de passe-droit Jasper et moi-même ne connaissons pas les noms des candidats avant qu'il ne soit retenue et en poste. Seule l'ordinateur de la responsable des ressources humaine sera votre numéro de candidature. Si vous obtenez un poste qu'elle qu'il soit ce sera que grâce à vous jeune fille. Fit Carlisle.

J'étais bloquer, j'allais devoir postuler, il ne me laisserait pas m'en aller et rien dire si facilement, je commence à connaitre cette famille.

\- De toute façon ta candidature est envoyée, tu vas recevoir un jour de la semaine une convocation avec un numéro sur ta boite mail. Fit Emmet en manipulant sont téléphone. Le traître, le salopard, après tous ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Mais en voyant le sourire d'Esmée qu'avais-je à perdre à essayer ? Ne pas être présente pour Noël ? Gagnez quelque sou, j'allais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Et ce sujet de discutions fut encore aborder tous le long, très long repas.

Chapitre 4

Le repas chez les McCarthy a été pour moi le plus éprouvant de tous. Il est vrai que les insinuations envers Emmet ont fusée durant le repas. Des reproches sans en être réellement. Le plus flagrant étant la fierté qu'ils ont pour Jasper.

Ce dernier me donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Son regard perçant, toutes ses questions mon mise mal à l'aise plus que ses parents et pour sa il fallait y aller.

Emmet me ramena chez moi en un seul morceau cependant et vue comme il était tendu c'était sûr et certain qu'il était parti se défouler à la salle de boxe. Moi je ne réussis pas à dormir tout de suite, trop de chose en tête alors quand c'est comme ça, je prends mon ordinateur et pianote dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatigué pour voir l'écran.

Le dimanche ne fut pas de tout repos non plus, je me suis farfouillé la cervelle pour pouvoir avoir un cv digne et sans rature à proposer. Emmet ma belle est bien enregistré sur la liste des candidates pour McCarthy&Cie mais j'ai reçu des 8 heures ce matin, un dimanche, ma convocation au épreuves écrites et mon numéro de candidature à afficher sur mon cv. Sans photo et sans nom juste le numéro de candidature. Carlisle ne rigolais pas en disant, entretien confidentiel et non nominatifs.

C'est cela qui m'a poussé à poser ma candidature mais surtout le pacte que l'on a fait Emmet et moi. Quand il ma déposer hier soir. « Postule, donne tous et je te promets que tu ne seras plus officiellement ma fiancée pour les fêtes de fin d'année ». Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, et en recevant mon mail de candidate je lui ai répondu que j'acceptais.

J'ai alors refait mon cv entièrement, j'ai retrouvé mes tenus de travail et j'ai tous relaver et repasser. Cela fait maintenant plus 4 ans que je n'ai pas travailler à temps plein et sans coupure. Et à 26 ans je suis sûr que cela va paraître louche sur mon cv et que j'avais de grande chance de ne pas être retenue mais que voulez-vous. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et juste pour fermer sont clapais à Jasper je voulais être engager. Qu'importe le poste que se sera.

Heureusement pour moi, ma meilleur amie Rosalie, elle est esthéticienne à son compte à bien voulus arriver des 6 heures du matin le lundi matin. Surtout quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un entretien d'embauche et une épreuve écrite à 9h30 à McCarthy&Cie.

Elle frappa à la porte à 6 heure pile à la seconde prêt.

\- Salut ma chérie, n'allez pas de temps à perdre, je vais te rendre sublime ! Fit-elle en passant la porte avec une valise aussi grande que large.

\- Salut à toi aussi, tu ne veux pas un café ? Quoi qu'une tisane pour te détendre ça ira mieux. Lui dis-je en me dirigent vers ma cuisine.

Je lui préparai une tisane, pendant qu'elle installait tous sont attirage. Franchement tous cela était-il vraiment nécessaire.

Rosalie est un peu plus vielle que moi 31 ans, 1m70, magnifique avec son teint de porcelaine. Les cheveux long et blond et ses yeux vert. Elle est mariée avec Laurent, tous sont contraire avec la peau noire et ses dread black mais leurs amours ne fais aucun doute également. Elle a son propre institut de beauté sur les champs Elysée. Elle gère son agenda comme elle le souhaite avec ses 7 employés. Alors la voir arriver à 6 heures c'est un privilège pour moi son amie.

Elle m'installa dans le siège du salon qu'elle a recouvert avec une serviette. Je m'installai confortablement et bascula la tête en arrière.

Je lui racontai le dîner chez les McCarthy. Rose est la seule à savoir que je joue la petite amie d'Emmet lors des repas avec sa famille. Elle trouve cela plutôt perturbant mais ne juge pas.

\- Pour quel poste est ton entretien du coup ? Me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tartinait le visage de crème en tous genre.

\- Je n'en n'ai strictement aucune idée, il s'agit de section de recrutement divers vue que pas mal de poste sont à pourvoir, c'est l'agence de Rennes qui reviens à Paris.

\- Pourquoi donc Rennes revient ?

\- Je pense que sa à avoir avec Jasper, là où il habite, c'est là ou va son poste je pense. Tu c'est le fils à papa de première, lui en revanche n'as pas eu à passer beaucoup d'entretien non plus.

\- Et bah, tu ne le tien pas dans ton cœur, dis donc ! Fit-elle cette fois-ci avec des pinceau et une palette de maquillage dans les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me perturbe.

\- hum hum… Et pourtant tu veux travaillez pour lui ?

\- Je m'ennuie en ce moment il me faut de l'action et j'ai fait un pacte avec le diable. Emmet et moi on arrête la mascarade si je postule et que je donne tout.

\- Eh bah, pas trop tôt, et crois moi je vais tout faire pour que tu donnes tout. Ria-t-elle.

On continua de discuter pendant qu'elle prenait soin de moi. Je ne comprends rien à toute la tonne de maquillage et produit qu'elle me met sur le visage. Mais en même temps j'adore me faire pouponner, elle me détend.

Rose à prit soin de moi pendant plus d'une heure trente. Les cheveux, les ongles, le maquillage. Elle a fait un travail magnifique j'étais sublime avec un maquillage léger, les cernes envolés. Les ongles ronger camoufler, les pointes de mes cheveux abîmer couper et le tous boucler légèrement. Elle m'a même conseiller sur ma tenue avant de filer en me prenant dans ses bras et me disant merde pour le poste.

C'est donc toute belle et habiller avec une robe tailleur le haut blanc cintré avec un peu de froufrou, la taille souligner par une ceinture et le bas de la robe noir. Moulent mes fesses et mes cuisses, Arrivent juste au-dessus des genoux. Ma veste tailleur avec le tous des escarpins avec des talons pas trop haut.

Munis de mon sac à mains, j'enfourne la chemise contenant mon cv quelque feuille blanche et mon crayon. Avant de filer moi aussi vers ma voiture (une Kia Sportage d'un bleu galaxie), arriver en retard à un entretien ce n'est pas le top pour faire bonne impression.


	3. suite du chapitre 4 et chapitre 5

Note de l'auteure : J'ai passé une très bonne journée alors voici la suite et MeliBZH merci pour les commentaires. Bonne lecture…

Ce fut une catastrophe pour arriver à l'heure dans le 15ème arrondissement de Paris pour rejoindre le quartier de Front-de-seine là où se trouve la Tour Cristal. C'est dans ce building que ce trouve les bureaux de McCarthy &Cie. Heureusement pour moi ils ont un parking souterrain ou j'ai pu entrer avec mon numéro de candidature. Ce fut plus compliquer à 9h20 d'arriver en face des 9 ascenseurs et j'ai dû lire toute la pancarte de renseignement pour savoir que les bureaux se trouve au 28ème étage. Géniale non, J'espère que l'ascenseur ne vas pas mettre, longtemps à monter aussi haut.

Entourer par au moins dix personnes qui entre et ressort à chaque étage, je crus ne jamais y voir la fin. Note à moi-même prendre 15 minutes que pour monter. Ma poisse me suivant toujours je suis arrivé à 9h31 quand les portes ce sont ouvert au 28ème. Une vingtaine de personne était là à attendre dans le hall d'entrer.

\- Bienvenue pour les retardataires. Fit une voix féminine.

\- Je suis Victoria, la charger des ressources humaines de McCarthy&Cie. Vous allez me suivre à travers les bureaux pour rejoindre la salle de réunion. Merci de ne pas dire un seul mot pour respecter les gens qui travail et qui sont à l'heure. Fit-elle. Je ne pus la voir avec le monde devant moi. Mais je pris la remarque pour moi.

On parcourut quelque mettre à travers des bureaux placés comme des cages à lapin dans des boxes ou des dizaines de personne pianotais sur leurs ordinateurs portables avec des écouteurs sans files sur les oreilles. Tellement de brouhaha que j'ai même eu du mal à entendre mes propres penser.

Une fois passé cette allée, les candidats et moi-même pénétrons dans une immense salle qui devait être celle de réunion. Qui pour l'occasion a été aménager en sorte de classe d'école. Des table deux personnes avec une seule chaise par table et des piles de feuille sur chacune d'elle.

\- Merci de prendre place, fit la voix de Victoria. Une grande rouquine, était devant les tableau blanc en fond de salle. Taille fine élancer, franchement je ne mange pas de ce pain-là mais elle est magnifique.

\- Vous trouverez devant vous les dix épreuves écrites pour les dix poste à pourvoir. Vous remplissez celle pour laquelle vous pensez être venue postuler si vous avez le temps ce que j'en doute vous pourrez sortir. Noté dans l'emplacement indiquer le numéro de candidature attention à ne pas vous trompez. Vous avez une heure et demie à partir de maintenant. Dit-elle en actionnent un décompte sur le bureau en face d'elle.

Je vis les seconds défilés et je retourna le tas de feuille pour examiner tous cela. Les dix postes à pourvoir allais vraiment de tous au rien. Comptable, pas pour moi. Télécommunication, non plus. Informaticien, encore moins, Assistante des ressource humaines pourquoi pas mais je doute avoir les compétences. Agent de production et de développent, celui la directement déchiré ce qui fis retourner plusieurs visages vers moi. Et encore plein d'autre questionnaire de candidature, même technicien de surface a son propre examen écrit.

Je trouvai un qui puisse me plaire secrétaires administratifs. Je lus le teste écrit et c'étaient simplement des questions basiques sur le résonnement. Mais également un exemple de transcription d'une réunion écrite en abréger qu'il fallait réécrire au propre. Simple et sur. Je fis l'examen en quelque temps. Les doigts dans le nez comme on pourrait dire. J'inscris mon numéro de candidature le 169 et me leva pour le déposer dans la bannette jute au coter de Victoria qui me regarda avec ses yeux vert perçant, d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Je retournai à ma place pour ranger mes affaires quand je vis un des documents que je n'avais pas vue dans la pile des postes disponibles une simple feuille sans en-tête.

Je la lus

_ « Votre responsable vous demande d'organiser son déplacement à Madrid, pour le siège de McCarthy&Cie. Vous devez trouver un hôtel ou il pourra y séjourner et également recevoir les clients de la compagnie. Ce sera pour le 24/25 décembre. Vous avez une enveloppe de 2000 euro pour inclure tous ce dont votre responsable aura besoin. »._

Et pas d'autre information. Une feuille A4 avec simplement c'est quelque ligne.

Je pris mon portable et je surfa sur internet. J'ai d'abord dans quel quartier se trouve les bureaux à Madrid pour trouver un hôtel convenable le plus proche. Je trouvai sans mal et sélectionna le Barcelo Torre de Madrid. Je regardai les styles de chambre et lui pris une suite Deluxe. Une chambre avec un salon pour recevoir les invités c'est parfait le prix un peu moins cependant 1140 euros. Je suis ensuite aller voir sur le site Aire France pour trouver les tarifs des places en classe business en plus le jours du réveillon de Noël 458 euro aller et retour même tarif. 916 euros rien que pour le l'avion. Je n'avais pas encore les frais de taxi et encore moins pour les restaurants. Je pris mon portable et chercha le numéro de la compagnie. Et sortis de la pièce en disant que je devais aller aux toilettes.

\- Aire France bonjour Nathan pour vous servir.

\- Bonjour Assistante de Mr McCarthy j'ai besoin de vous, il doit se rendre à Madrid le 24 Décembre et je viens de commencer, je suis en période d'essais et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider ?

\- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, Mr McCarthy de McCarthy&Cie ?

-Oui, j'ai trois enfants je suis célibataire à 22 ans et j'ai besoin de vous j'ai que 800 euros de budget et si je ne trouve pas une solution je vais perdre ma place.

\- Calmez-vous ! Alors déjà il à la carte de l'abonnement donc ça vous fait une remise de 10 % et je vous fais une ristourne de 50 euros parce que si vous réserver avant ce soir vous avez plus de deux mois d'avance. Ça vous fait allez et retour à 774,40 sa peut vous allez ?

-Magnifique vous êtes un ange, je vous rappelle au plus vite pour finaliser tous sa merci Nathan. Je raccrochai aussi vite.

Je refis mon manège cette fois ci avec l'hôtel, en garantissant l'exclusivité pour les passages de Mr McCarthy lors de c'est 3 prochain passage et je réussi à descendre à 900 euros avec le petit déjeuner offert. Ce qui me faisait 1674,40 pour hôtel et avions. Restant 325 euros envions pour le taxi.

Quand je raccrochai avec le responsable de l'hôtel je rejoignis ma place et vis qu'il ne me restait que 30 secondes.

_« J'écrivis simplement aller-retour 774,40 euro avec avantage carte et 50 euros réduction Nathan. 900 euros une nuit dans la suite de luxe avec petit déjeuner offert vue avec Michelle de le Barcelo Torre de Madrid. Reste 324,60 pour le taxi. Candidate N° 169. »_

A peine le 9 écris que le ding du chronomètre retentis.

\- Posé vos crayons, c'est terminer. Disqualification si j'en vois un écrire encore.

Tout le monde se leva pour déposer leurs feuilles dans la bannette et je retournai vers Victoria pour y déposer mon deuxième dossier.

\- Deux Candidature ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai promis de me donner à fond pour être engagé alors qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Dis-je. En déposent le papier.

Je ramassai ensuite mes affaires. Comme les 19 autres candidats qui échangeaient entre eux.

\- Tu as réussi à faire deux ? Moi celui de graphiste ma tué. Fit un jeune homme à coter de moi. Un tout petit peu plus petit que moi les yeux en amande cacher derrière ses lunettes. Il devait faire à peine 1m55. Brun, le visage juvénile.

\- Oui de justesse le deuxième je n'ai pas pu écrire tous ce que je souhaitais. Je suis…

\- Pas de nom aujourd'hui, il l'on dit tous à l'heure à l'accueil. Mais je suis aussi enchanté. J'espère te revoir au deuxième parti d'entretien. Dit-il alors que l'on monta dans l'ascenseur pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Deuxième partis ?

\- Oui le passage de l'entretien de motivation. Si tu as réussi l'écrit tu recevras un autre mail ? Ton pas entendu ?

\- je suis arrivé en retard, dis-je tous bas.

\- C'est les deux choses qui se sont dit avant que l'on se déplace. A la prochaine. Fit-il en partant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et on se sépara au parking. Dis donc pour entrer et être retenue manquerais plus qu'une épreuve physique et là je serais exclu directe.

Chapitre 5

A la sortis de l'immeuble j'ai envoyé un sms à Emmet pour le tenir au courant de ma candidature et pour une fois, il ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite. Rosalie quant à ma elle, m'a envoyé un message pour savoir comment l'examen c'était déroulé. Si j'ai rencontré du monde, tous les détails quelle me demandais me donnais le tournis. J'ai mis mon téléphone en silencieux, ne voulant pas être déranger toutes les secondes par mon amie.

Je suis retourné tranquillement à la maison, faire mes tâches quotidiennes pour me faire passer le temps et ne pas trop réfléchir.

Mon appartement était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Il me ressemblait et je ne le partageais pas. Je me trouvais au-dessus d'une librairie dans le 11ème arrondissement, d'autre appartement ce trouvaient dessus de moi mais les habitants passais par l'entrer normale alors que moi j'avais axés par une porte ce trouvent à droite de la boutique. Donnant directement sur un escalier menant à mon appartement seulement. Normalement c'était pour ceux qui travaillais à la librairie mais j'avais réussi à l'avoir avec facilité.

A la monter des escaliers, on tombais directement dans le grand double salon-séjour. Son parquet massif, les murs blancs, et les colonnes de pierre entourent la baie vitrée le rendais somptueux. Je m'y suis même fait un coin lecture avec un pan de mur que de livre. La cuisine ouverte sur le séjour me permettait chaque jour d'y faire des bons petits plats. Grande spacieuse avec une cuisine aménager dans les tons gris la rendais sublime. L'appartement comptais deux chambres de 15m2 chacune avec leurs espaces. La première a une salle de douche dans les tons béton avec douche à l'italienne et double vasque. Quant à l'autre chambre elle a accès à une salle de bain avec baignoire îlot le tous décorer dans un blanc gris.

J'en prends grand soin de mon chez moi, mes amis pouvaient même dire que j'étais maniaque mais que voulez-vous un bien comme celui-là vaut une petite fortune. Et chaque rayure me faisait grincer des dents. Normalement la seconde chambre devait être prévus pour un enfant mais que voulez-vous la vie en a prévus autrement. J'essuyai la larme qui coulais sur ma joue et me ressaisie comme à chaque fois que les souvenirs remontent.

Je me fis une petite salade tomate mozzarella et je me suis détendu sur mon canapé devant un film Netflix. Quand je remarquai la lumière clignotant de mon téléphone sur la table basse.

Je vis les nombreux messages de ma chère Rosalie mais surtout ma boite mail m'informent d'un message en attente. Je cliquai dessus.

_« Candidat(e) N° 169, Vous avez été sélectionner pour l'entretien suivant merci de vous présenter à la convocation en pièce joints. »_

Je n'en revenais pas je ne savais pas lequel des documents m'avais fait sélectionner mais une pincé de joie ma traversé. J'ai ouvert la convocation et me rendis compte qu'elle était pour dans deux heures.

Franchement passer l'écrit à 9h30 et recevoir un message de sélections avant 14h pour me donner rendez-vous quelque instant après c'était osé. Si je n'avais pas lu mon mail je l'aurais loupé et ne me serais jamais présenter c'était certain. Avec les bouchons j'en avais au moins pour 45 minutes voir une heure. Je fini ma salade en quatrième vitesse. Remis une touche de maquillage sur celui de Nadia fais le matin même. Me changea simplement avec une jupe et un chemisier avec la même paire de chaussure et je remontai dans ma Kia direction de nouveau le McCarthy&Cie.

Bien que j'aie fait le même chemin le matin même, je remis mon GPS. En ce qui concerne l'orientation je suis une vraie quiche. Je pourrais me perdre même dans mon propre quartier. Je fis la même route et retourna au même parking souterrain par chance je trouvai une place rapidement. Pour chaque société dans l'immeuble il y avait un nombre de place. Les noms des entreprises était marqué au sol, on ne pouvait pas s'induire en erreur. Vue le nombre de personne y travaillent je me demande comment tous y trouve une place.

Les portiques de sécurité me firent moins peur et je représentai le code se trouvent sur mon mail. Je pris l'ascenseur directement pour le même étage que ce matin. Et cette fois ci il fut un peu moins plein. Je pus respirer normalement. Moins de monde, plus d'oxygène et donc moins l'impression d'étouffer alors que les voyants des boutons affichaient la monter constante. Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'eus du mal à reconnaître l'endroit maintenant que le hall était moins bondé.

En face de l'ascenseur ce trouvais un immense bureau d'accueil en U. Deux standardistes y travaillaient une brune, une blonde un peu ronde. Leurs bureaux immenses d'un blanc pure et d'un marron chocolat faisait ressortir les murs blancs avec les horloges des pays et les heures de décalage. J'en était impressionné. La standardiste brune ce leva et vient à ma rencontre.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être une candidate ?

\- Bonjour, oui j'ai reçu un mail. Cela a été très rapide. Dis-je.

\- Suivez-moi. Dit-elle en se déplacent dans les allées. Moins de monde cette fois-ci dans les allées et derrière les bureaux. Le calme qui s'entendait était d'un reposant.

\- C'est aussi une épreuve, savoir si les candidats sont motivés et en alerte constant. J'ai moi-même eu le droit quand on m'a recruté. J'ai sus par la suite de mon embauche qu'un candidat sélectionner sur 3 arrivais à l'heure ou même ce présentait pour le second passage. Rajouta la standardiste.

Nous passons de nouveau devant la salle de réunion de ce matin, cette fois ci une vraie réunion si déroulais. Voilà donc ou était passé tout le monde. Je remarquai sans mal Jasper droit, stoïque au coter du blond qui présidait la réunion. Un coup de froid me parcourus l'échine et je le vis tourner ses yeux sur moi au même instant que je le regardais. Nos yeux se sont entrechoqués et je ne sus pourquoi mais impossible de m'y soustraire. C'est la voix de la standardiste qui me permis de revenir à moi.

\- Hey hey, allons tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en si bon chemin.

\- Euh, pardon je te suis. Dis-je

Elle continua sont chemin et nous somme arriver au bout du couloir ou un autre ascenseur était présent. Sur la gauche des sièges marron était installer comme une petite salle d'attente. Plusieurs personnes y attendaient j'en reconnue quelques-uns de ce matin. Même le jeune homme avec qui j'ai échangé quelques mots.

\- Quand on viendra vous chercher quand ce sera votre tour. Bon courage. Fit la standardiste. En reprenant le chemin inverse.

\- Ravis de te revoir, me dit le candidat au graphiste.

\- Moi de même. Dis-je en m'installent à ses coter.

Tout le monde patientait calmement aucun mot ne sortais. Tous plonger dans leurs téléphones. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes voisins. Cela me fit rire, un sur Candy Crush, l'autre sur Instagram. Et bah une vie passionnante qu'ils avaient là.

Des portes nous entouraient et je pus voir quelque plaque d'identification sur certaines d'entre elle. Le bureau des Graphistes, des informaticiens justes à coter, et une salle de pause. L'autre porte la plus prêt de l'ascenseur était trop loin de mon siège pour que je ne puisse la lire.

Le temps s'écoula et plusieurs portes avec des divers hommes et femme y sont sortis et entrer. Un grand brun à lunette appela le numéro 93 et le graphiste de ce matin ce lev. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il avait l'aire sympathique j'espérais pour lui qu'il soit retenu.

Tous les candidats étaient passés, quelques-uns pas encore sortis mais il ne resta plus que moi dans ladite salle d'attente.

J'entendis des paroles incompréhensibles et un brouhaha de pas et de déplacement. Ce qui à mon avis voulais dire que la réunion devait être terminé.

Je vis plusieurs personnes entrer dans la salle de pause en posent des regards sur moi. Certain regard intéressé, curieux et d'autre énervé. Mais je restais de marbre, regarda ma montre. Trente minutes que je patientais ici.

Je regardais le mail sur mon Samsung note 10 pour vérifier si je ne m'étais pas tromper d'heure ou de jours.

\- Candidate N°169, fis une voix que je reconnus de suite. Je me levai et posa mes yeux sur Victoria, la responsable des ressource humaines de ce matin.

\- Oui, fis-je, bonjour à nouveau.

\- La réunion à durée plus longtemps, veuillez m'en excuser, dit-elle sur un ton pas du tout coupable.

\- Je vous en prie. Lui répondis-je seulement.

Elle ouvrit le bureau prêt de l'ascenseur et me fis signe de rentrer. Je la suivis mis inquiète, mi impatiente. Maintenant que j'étais là, autant savoir ce que je vaux. Et peut-être avoir un poste ici, et sinon Emmet ne pourra pas dire que je me suis donné à fond.

En entrant je vis tous d'abord la baie vitrée qui avait une vue sublime sur les buildings de Paris. Un grand bureau d'angle laquée blanc trônait au milieu de la salle, un autre plus petit sur la droite de l'entrer vide devais sans doute accueillir la prochaine assistante RH.

\- Installez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire Mlle Jouan.


	4. chapitre 6

Note de l'auteure :

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et merci pour vos messages. Alors pour répondre aux questions, oui il s'agit de Bella Jouan normalement vous devrez avoir la réponse au pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre mais vous n'inquiétez pas il est prévu qu'elle s'appelle de nouveau Swan avant la fin de cette histoire. Oui j'ai mis plusieurs chapitres en moins d'une semaine c'est pour vous faire patienter parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y en a deux qui ont été mal enregistrer et du coup je dois tous réécrire. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a pas encore l'arriver du second personnage je publie mais ne vous habituez pas. Après la distance entre les publications risque de ce rallonger. _

_La je vous publie 2 d'un coup. Bsx Bsx. _

Chapitre 6

Je m'installai dans le siège qu'elle me présenta cette fois ci plus inquiète que jamais. Elle connaissait mon nom. Pas sûr que cela soit bon.

\- J'ai plusieurs questions à votre encontre, pourquoi avoir postulé à deux offres ? Et pourquoi m'avoir dit avoir promis de faire de votre mieux ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

\- J'ai passé un marcher avec un ami pour qu'il m'oblige à postuler ici et je devais donner le meilleur de moi-même. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fini le premier questionnaire auquel je pense correspondre le mieux et quand je suis retourné à ma place j'ai trouvé cette deuxième énigme alors je me suis prise aux jeux.

\- Avant tous sachez que vous avez fait un sans-faute pour la première épreuve, pour ce qui est de la seconde il me faut d'avantage d'informations. Votre réponse courte sort tel de votre imagination ? Demanda-t-elle avec les sourcils froncer.

\- En fait non, quand je me suis absentée pour aller aux toilettes et aussi longtemps c'est parce que j'ai appelé le responsable de l'hôtel et j'ai réussi à avoir une ristourne et le petit déjeuner pour la suite Deluxe à l'hôtel le Barcelo Torre de Madrid, ou j'ai négocié avec lui l'exclu des déplacements. Je lui ai dit que j'allai étudier sont offre que d'autre hôtel était en liste. Ensuite j'ai également eu affaire à un conseiller de Aire France qui ma gentiment aider en me disant que Mr McCarthy à une carte de membre et les délais d'avance sur la réservation m'a permis d'avoir une réduction complémentaire. J'ai pu comme cela répondre à votre énigme. Rien ne sort de mon imagination j'ai informé les noms des personnes avec qui je me suis entretenue si vous souhaitez vérifier mes dires.

\- C'est ce que nous avons fait, je voulais simplement avoir votre point de vue. Vous êtes une des rare personne à avoir réussi à obtenir la suite dans cet hôtel. Si bien situé par rapport à l'agence d'Espagne.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

\- Bien, Bien, alors je ne sais pas si vous le saviez vos numéros de candidature permet d'avoir aucun jugement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sélectionner et j'ai donc pus sortir votre CV. Maintenant j'ai des questions à son sujet. Vous avez 27 ans et vous avez un trou de plusieurs années après vos études. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus.

\- Tous cela risque-t-il de sortir du bureau ?

\- Cela dépend si cela peut nuire à l'entreprise. Mais il n'y a que moi qui suis en charge du recrutement et votre sélection est dû aux faites de vos résultat pas de votre cv. Si je n'en vois pas l'utilité je ne le renseignerais pas dans votre dossier.

\- Pendant mes études pour l'obtention de mon diplôme en cours d'année pour l'obtention de mon bac+2 j'ai pu effectuer un séjour au État unis, dans une maison d'édition. J'ai eu la chance d'être publiées, je suis sous un autre nom sur mon livre mon diminutifs et le nom de famille paternel, Isa Swan, enfin bref cela m'a permis d'avoir un peu d'argent. J'ai également rencontré quelqu'un et cela s'est mal passé j'ai eu besoin de quelle qu'année pour m'en remettre et vivre avec mes droits d'auteur.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas acquis ce Bac+2 ?

\- Non en effet, pour certaine raison de santé je n'ai pu me présenter à l'épreuve. J'en ai juste le niveau. C'est pour cela que je ne vous ais pas transmis le diplôme mais mes derniers bulletins de note.

Victoria sembla réfléchir fouilla dans bon nombre de document la tête pensante. J'avais été honnête et par mon grand plaisir elle ne posa pas plus de question sur mon passer ni sur mon nom d'auteur.

\- Bien, j'aimerai vous proposer un essaya. Tous d'abord un contrat jusqu'à Noël et c'est ensuite avec votre supérieur que nous verrons si vous continuez parmi nous.

\- Je vous remercie, je trouve cela normale.

\- Attention à ce poste très peu de personne y sont rester plus de quelques semaines. Les horaires ne sont pas fixe vous pouvez faire plus de 45 heure semaine travailler plus de 12 heure. Mais vous avez une bonne rémunération de 3 mille euros net par mois, vous rajouterez également les heures supplémentaire, les indemnités de repas et de déplacement au cas où, frais d'essence et un CE également.

J'étais ébahis un salaire correct et des avantages intéressant. Travailler dur n'as jamais été un problème pour moi. Mais je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir un truc louche pourquoi les personnes sont rester si peu de temps. Mais j'ai quand même envie de tenter le coup.

Je vis Victoria me tendre un papier.

\- Je vous laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Votre poste est à prendre des demains matins 8 heure. Si vous accepter vous amener avec vous Votre carte vitale, une pièce d'identité et votre permis et votre RIB. Avez-vous des questions ?

Je fis non de la tête, pour le moment toutes mes penser parte en vrille et aucune question claire me vint. Victoria se leva me tendis la main et m'ouvris la porte de son bureau. Signe pour moi de partir.

Ce fus dans un état second que je repris ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

Sur la route mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai avec le bouton du voulant.

Bah alors tu ne me réponds plus ? Hurla Rosalie.

\- J'ai eu un second entretien, j'en sort à l'instant...

\- Eh EH alors sa donne quoi ?

\- J'ai été retenue si je le souhaite je commence demain à 8h.

\- Génial trop bien je suis contente pour toi, c'est pour quelle poste ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Et là je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas pour quel poste j'ai répondu à l'énigme et pour quelle poste j'ai été prise.

\- Euh, je n'ai pas demandé, dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- et tu vas y aller demain matin ?

\- Après tous qui ne tente rien n'as rien.

Et voilà, à votre avis, qu'elle sera son poste ? Qui sera son supérieur ? Comment va être l'ambiance au bureau. Allée donner moi vos avis…


	5. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La nuit fut longue, très longues, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vécu. C'est un peu comme un premier jour de rentré des classes. On se pose plein de question dans quelle classe on va être, avec qui on va se retrouver, si notre professeur va être gentille. Et bah c'est exactement la même chose mais pour moi c'est pour une entré dans une entreprise celle de mon supposée copain. Emmet McCarthy. Alors mes interrogations sont plus nombreuses, des personnes sont-ils au courant de mon liens avec la famille McCarthy ? Je ne dois pas décevoir Esmée et Carlisle, car même si ce n'est pas mes vrais beaux-parents. Ils sont devenus comme une famille pour moi.

Des personnes à qui on s'attache, je veux les rendre fière. Je ne suis pas proche de mes parents. Ma mère Renée âgée de 15 ans mentalement à refais sa vie avec un joueur de tennis. Mon père Charlie Capitaine dans la gendarmerie dans une petite ville bretonne. Il n'a pas supporter que son nom soit entaché par mes écrits et à préférer me renier plutôt que de me présenter auprès de siens. (J'ai changé les métiers pour faire plus français).

Alors oui je me suis rapproché de Esmée et de Carlisle, surtout le jours ou ils m'ont trouvé en sous vêtement dans la chambre d'Emmet le jours ou on n'a fahie avoir notre coup d'un soir.

J'étais la première jeune fille qu'ils voyaient prêt de leurs seconds fils alors au lieu de faire un scandale comme tous parents. Esmée m'a prise dans ses bras et ma demander si je voulais un peignoir pour ne pas attraper froids. Et depuis Emmet n'a jamais pus contredire sa mère sur notre relation platonique. Nous sommes devenues amis et aucun rapprochement physique.

Emmet me l'avouer plus tard, il a voulu essayer avec moi mais que son petit oiseau, sont cœur et sa tête ne voulais qu'un homme. Il n'a jamais pus l'avouer à sa famille. Pour lui, il est déjà le vilain petit canard à ne pas vouloir travailler dans l'entreprise familiale alors leurs annoncer sa est un peu dure pour lui.

Mais maintenant cela fait 5 ans que l'on joue la comédie et il est hors de question que l'on passe à l'église ou autre pour continuer sont manège. Avec ce pari entre nous, que j'ai gagné vue que j'ai été engagé, il a intérêt à dire la vérité.

En parlent d'être engager je me suis perdu, oui j'ai peu dormi. Car comme une rentrée de classe j'ai la frousse que mon réveil ne sonne pas. Mais surtout je ne sais même pas pour quel poste j'ai été prise et encore moins qui va être mon supérieur.

Je portais une robe d'un blanc éclatant avec juste une touche de noire avec une ceinture sous la poitrine. Je pris mon grand sac à main noir ou je pus y faire entrer ma tablette avec sont clavier, bloc note et crayon. Pour moi cela me semblait bien.

Je ne déjeunai même pas, de peur de me tacher au dernier moment. Je fermai mon appartement et pris la route pour mon nouveau lieu de travail, McCarthy&Cie.

J'eu encore du mal et au bout de quelque rue je remis mon GPS en route. Je vous jure, c'est une couleur sur mes cheveux mais on dirait que je suis une vraie blonde (désoler du préjuger). Au bout d'un certain temps de route j'arriva au parking souterrain. Qu'elle fut la mauvaise surprise quand je le vis pratiquement complet à 7h30. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour, et força ma chance en allant directement devant les ascenseurs.

C'est là que je pilai sec, heureusement que personne en ce trouvais derrière ma voiture. Là en face des ascenseurs et des escaliers menants au rez-de-chaussée. A coter d'un Range Rover noir. Une place disponible avec un écriteaux. « Réserver Mlle Jouan ». Cela me perturba. Ce pourrait-il que l'on soit deux Mlle Jouan ? Je forçai le destin et j'espère ne pas me faire virer le premier jour et me gara à la place avec mon nom de famille inscrit.

Je comme la veille, je pris le premier ascenseur et arriva au RDC. L'agent de sécurité me demanda mon identité mais cette fois je n'avais pas de mail valide.

Votre Carte d'identité, je vous prie. Dit-il. Je la lui donnai.

Veuillez me suivre. Mlle Jouan fit l'agent de sécurité.

Il m'amena jusqu'à son comptoir et me fis poser mes empreintes sur un écran et il prit également une photo. Après quelque minute et d'innombrable question il me transmis une carte d'accès pour les bureaux de mon nouvel emploi.

Vous pourrez rentrer et sortir comme bon vous semble à n'importe quelle heure du jours ou de la nuit. Faite attention tous vos déplacements sont enregistrés tous de même. Pour que l'on puisse tous les jours valider qu'il s'agissait bien d'une présence professionnelle. Vous pouvez monter maintenant Mlle Jouan. Fit l'agent de sécurité.

Je le remerciai et fonça sur l'ascenseur, je regardai ma montre. 7h47, sa va je ne suis pas encore en retard. Mais le même bordel recommença pour la monter de l'ascenseur. Et la proximité des gens me fit suer. Si sa continue ma robe blanche deviendra transparente.

J'arriva de enfin à l'étage et revis la standardise brun venir à moi.

Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Mlle Jouan je suis Mélissa, on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter hier.

Bonjour, Bella, sa ira. Répondis-je.

Victoria n'est pas disponible de suite je suis chargé de vous amener à votre bureau. Voici vos identifiant de connexions pour votre espace sur notre site salariée. Vous y trouverez tous ce dont vous avez besoin pour travailliez et connaitre vos nouvelles missions. Vous devez également y transmettre tous les documents que Victoria vous à demander lors de l'entretien.

Elle me parla tous en me donnant une petite carte de la taille d'une carte de visite. On reparcourra les aller et les bureaux. Et vous vous souvenez de cet ascenseur à coter du bureau de Victoria et bah c'est à cette endroit même qu'elle m'emmène. Et devant l'ascenseur elle me lança.

Petit conseil, il arrive dans moins de 30 minute, regardez en priorité tes mails. Bon courage. Dit-elle en me laissent planter devant les portes close.

Comment voulez vous que je rentre. Je regardai autour de moi et vis un petit capteur d'empreinte. Je posai mon doigt et les portes s'ouvrit avec un petit ding. Mais ou étais-je tomber ?


	6. Chapitre 8 et 9

Note de l'auteure : j'écris le chapitre et je publie dans la fouler alors j'espère que sa vous plaira.

MeliBZH : De rien pour ton prénom, tu as été ma première lectrice. Tu trouveras réponse à tes questions dans la suite.

Ninidezil : le clicher du patron et assistante tant que sa… Mon homme risque de se poser des questions mdr heureusement y a que des femmes en tant que patronne dans mon nouveau travail.

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 8

Je pénétrai dans l'ascenseur couvert de miroir et appuya sur le seul bouton à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent sur moi. Et j'en profita pour vérifier mon maquillage autant faire bonne impression des le premier jour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur un hall d'entrée d'environ 20 m². A ma droite deux canapé noir avec une table basse noir et blanche. A ma gauche un bar cache un petit frigo avec un placard, un évier, une cafetière Dolce Gusto et une bouilloire.

En face de moi une double porte en verre opaque. Et figurer vous sans poignée. Je trouvai sur le coter un nouveau lecteur d'empreinte. Et mon doigt me servie encore une fois.

Les portes en verre s'ouvrirent sur un immense étage. A ma droite que des vitres et une porte vitrée donnent sur une grande salle de réunion avec une grande table en verre, des sièges noirs. Simple mais classe. A Nettoyer sa dois pas être simple j'espère que je ne suis pas la femme de ménage.

En face de moi, je remarquai en premier le mur du fond en grande baie vitré donnent sur les immeubles d'à coter. Un grand bureau noir et blanc d'angle occupais la plus grande place. Vide de tous papier seule un ordinateur fixe s'y trouvait avec une chaise de bureau qui à mon avis sera grandement confortable. Sur le coter du mur gauche une imprimante professionnel avec des étagères remplis de classeur. Ce mur en question n'était en faite que la ressemblance du mur de droite. Que des vitres transparentes et une porte vitrée.

Je pouvais clairement voire dedans il faisait la même taille que la salle de réunion. La continuité de mon mure panoramique ce poursuivais dans ce bureau là aussi. Juste au milieu face à la porte un bureau d'une autre époque en bois brute sombre. Couvert de document et de papier. Même l'ordinateur j'arrivais à peine à le distinguer sous les documents. Tous gauche de la porte d'entrée de se bureau un canapé en cuire marron avec une télévision. Mais ce qui me perturba le plus fut la cheminer derrière le bureau et son immense tableau au-dessus. Même derrière la vitre et à 10 mètres de distance je reconnaitrai les visages sans peine. Un Carlisle sérieux mais une main attendrissante sur Jasper au visage un peu plus jeune.

Il ne me fallait pas faire mathématique supérieure pour additionner tous les éléments. Je me trouvais à l'étage destiner au grand Big Boss soit Jasper McCarthy. Et j'en déduis donc aussi que je venais d'avoir le poste de sont assistante.

Je n'ai rencontré Jasper qu'il y a quelques jours et il me donne la chaire de poule. Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne reste longtemps à ce poste. Même le salaire n'est pas assez suffisant. _(Moi perso pas besoin de me payer ^^). _

Le petit ding de la tablette entre mes mains retentie et me sortis de ma léthargie. Je n'allais pas me faire manger tous de même et je devais lui montrer ce que je suis capable de faire.

Je regardai mes mails et eu un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le nombre de message non lu. 14 de Mélissa, 8 de Victoria mais surtout 34 de jaspermccw ... Et tous de suite je me rappelai le conseil de Mélissa. Jasper devait arriver sous peu. Et je n'ai encore rien fais.

A peine eu-je penser cela que le ding de l'ascenseur retentie. Et le corps de Jasper entra devant moi.

Les yeux sur sont portable toute en marchand pour aller dans sont bureau. Il ma ignorer complètement alors que je me trouvais à trois mettre de lui. Je sentie un frisson me parcourir l'échine au moment où il se retourna sur moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Chapitre 9

PDV Jasper.

La soirée chez mes parents était toujours dans mes pensées. J'ai enfin fait la rencontre de la fiancée de mon jeune frère. Je pensais réellement qu'elle n'existait pas. Et la voir au coter de mes parents et de mon frère, j'ai fahie quelque instant vasillier. Je n'ai jamais vue une beauté aussi pure et naturelle. Mais ses yeux marrons mon perturbé. Et tous au long du repas je l'ai questionné elle et mon frère. Parce que mon passer me faire reconnaitre entre mille les menteuses. Et Cette Isabella je n'arrive clairement pas à la cerné. Sont comportement est temps contradictoire. Et pour moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle jouait un rôle avec mon frère. Qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui et j'en ai eu des personnes qui ne me regarde pas avec des yeux d'amoureuse. Si elle n'était pas amoureuse cela voulait dire à 99,99% qu'elle joue avec mon frère et surtout mes parents pour leurs argents. J'allais percer le mystère de Isabelle parole de Jasper.

Victoria la directrice Rh de l'entreprise familiale m'avait envoyé plusieurs mails m'informent que la session de recrutement avait été plus que surprenante. Tu m'étonne j'avais croisé les yeux chocolat d'Isabella et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle a été recaller. Que je puisse démontrer à mon frère sont inutilité.

Comme on pouvait le dire ce matin je m'étais lever du pieds gauche. Je vis Mélissa du coin de l'œil et m'informa que la nouvelle assistante était en place. J'espère que celle-ci restera plus de 3 jours la dernière à fais un burne aout en 72H de contrat. Je montai dans mon bureau. Je regardais comme d'habitude mes nombreux mails. Mais en vis aucun de ma nouvelle assistante malgré tous ceux que j'ai envoyer depuis ma voiture. Je vis du coin de l'œil une silhouette plutôt avantageuse et allais dans mon bureau sans lui prêter attention.

Mais j'allais entrer dans mon bureau quand je sentie une odeur de frésia. Un parfum qui me fit dresser les poêles. Je l'avais déjà sentie plusieurs heures de suite lors du repas avec mes parents pour ne pas le reconnaitre. Je me redressai et me retourna vers l'odeur avec une silhouette divine.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent tout de suite ses yeux chocolat qui me perturbe depuis trois jours. Bordel de Merde… La 3eme guerre mondiale aurait pus commencer que je m'en ficherais complétement. Mais la devant moi Isabella Jouan. Dans une robe d'un blanc ou je peux distinguer sans mal sa poitrine et ses hanches. Je pris tous mon contrôle pour ne pas lui enlever. Mais cependant sa réveilla directement l'homme en moi et je quittai sont regard pour entrer en 4eme vitesse dans mon bureau. J'appuya sur le bouton de mon bureau et les baie vitrer qui me séparèrent de sa vision ce sont griser pour devenir d'un opaque tellement puissant que je ne distinguais même plus sa silhouette.

Je dus faire un bon nombre d'aller-retour, en large et en travers pour calmer l'homme en moi et reprendre mes esprits. Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune femme de bas quartier ruiner mes efforts. Si je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse mon frère je le pense sincèrement attacher. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder en coin durant toute la soirée. Je n'allais pas le faire souffrir. Pas pour elle, elle est insignifiante et j'allais la faire démissionner en moins de 72 heure parole de Jasper.

Je repris sur moi et sortis du bureau. Je la vie la tête baisser sur la tablette.

Bien Mlle Jouan. Vous n'avez pas répondu à un seule de mes mails.

Bonjour, Euh. Je ne les ai pas encore lus. Navré. Dit-elle hésitante en ce mordent la langue.

Dépêchez-vous dans ce cas la première réunion commence dans 30 minutes et tous dois être prêt.

Quoi donc ?

Lisez les mails et vous serez. Si vous n'arrive pas à suivre le timing votre démission près remplis et dans les brouillons de la boite mail. Plus que 28 minutes… Dis-je en me referment la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais la faire craquer j'en étais persuader.

PDV Bella

Non mais quel salopard de patron. Pas de formation, pas de tours de l'entreprise, même pas un bonjour. J'ai promis de faire tous ce que je pouvais pour ce poste et il hors de question que je déçoive Esmée et Carlisle. Une fois ses menaces et ses ordres cracher. Il partit s'enfermer dans sont bureau de milliardaire.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et lus tous les mails de ce con de Jasper.

« Accueillir les personnes » « des viennoiseries dans la salle de réunion avec des cafés ». « 6 photocopie et document relier de la pièce jointe » réserver un hôtel pour une nuit pour 4 clients. Réserver le restaurant de ce soir pour eux aussi ». « Refuser les appels de Mme Cullen » « ne pas me déranger en réunion » …. « 1 thé menthe, deux cafés sans sucre. Un capuccino et 3 cafés avec une noisette de lait dont un sans sucre pour la réunion ».

La liste des choses à faire s'allongeait je recevais encore des mails. Je me précipitai sur mon téléphone pour trouver le numéro du bar le plus proche. Et passa la commande. Je leurs demanda également des viennoiseries. Et leurs promis un supplément pour être livrer dans moins de 15 minutes. Je trouvai le numéro de la carte bleu d'entreprise sur la tablette. J'en profita pour lancer l'impression des documents et en même temps rechercha un hôtel 4 étoile avec restaurant disponible pour ce soir.

Quand je descendis chercher la commande du café et de la boulangerie je vis deux taxis se garer. Et deux hommes et deux femmes en sortirent et je les entendu dire que la réunion allait commencer. Les chauffeurs de taxis allaient sortir les valise et j'arriva en trombe.

Pardonnez-moi, vous êtes le rendez-vous de Mr McCarthy ?

Oui jeune demoiselle et vous êtes ? dis un jeune homme châtain clair limite blond.

Son assistante, il vous attend chauffeur laisser les valises dans le coffre et aller les déposer à l'Hôtel Gustave. Située au 61 quai grenelle. La réception prendra le relais une suite de 4 personnes au nom de McCarthy. Envoyer nous les note des déplacements au bureau.

C'est quelle sait y faire la petite demoiselle. Fis le second homme.

Suivez-moi. Je vous prie. Dis-je en guidant les 4 personnes jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Tous allaient être prêt pour cette réunion. Et Jasper n'aura rien à me reprocher. J'allais tous faire pour fermer le grand et richissime clapet de Jasper. Parole d'Isabella Swan Jouan.

_Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Qui va craquer en premier ? _


	7. Chapitre 10

Note de l'auteure : Et voilà la suite que j'écris et que je publie dans la foulée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 10 :

J'eu carrément un orgasme quand je vis la mine déconfite de Jasper quand je remontai au bureau avec les personnes pour son rendez-vous mais également toutes les demandes qu'il m'a demandé effectuer en temps et en heure.

J'appris que les 3 personnes que j'avais accueillis en bas était en réalité Peter et Charlotte ainsi que James. Les 3 autres actionnaires de McCarthy&Cie. James me reluquait outragement, pendant ce que Charlotte me souriait et Peter me transperçais du regard durant toute la réunion.

Jasper quant à lui me tuais du regard et à chaque possibilité de me rajouter des tâches à accomplir il ne ce gênait pas.

La journée fut plus qu'éprouvante enfin si je puis-je dire la semaine.

Une semaine entière s'écoula et Jasper ne me lâchais pas j'arrivais à 7h30 partais à 22h en quelque minutes après lui. Je voulais toujours qu'il se rende compte que quoi qu'il me dise ou quoi que je doive faire. C'était exécuter comme il le souhaitait.

Sa allais à réserver un endroit, prendre des rendez-vous. Commander tel ou tel chose. Dégoter un hôtel ou un restaurant dans une ville ou un quartier précis mais bien sur l'hôtel ou le restaurant était toujours plein et c'était une dure tache de réussir à trouver une réservation ou une chambre. Mais j'arrivais à chaque fois ce qu'il le mettait en rage. A chaque fois que je lui envoyais par mail la confirmation de réservation. Sont mure de verre devenait opaque pour que je ne vois rien mais je l'entendais toujours faire les 100 pas.

Quand je rentrai chez moi le vendredi soir j'étais épuiser, j'ai eu qu'une envie, rester dans mon lit tout le samedi et rester en pyjama et en pantoufle.

Qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir Emmet devant ma porte avec un sac de mon Fast Food préférer.

Une cage de paix pour mon silence. Me dit-il.

Je l'ignorai et chercha mes clés pour ouvrir cette fichue porte. Il est vrai que j'avais postuler parce qu'il m'a demandé de mis lancer à fond. Et que si je réussissais il dirait la vérité à ses proches. Et depuis le premier entretien d'embauche je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer Bella. Je suis désolée.

Tu as de la chance que je sois tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas envie de faire la cuisine. Aller monte et dis-moi pourquoi j'ai eu un silence radio aussi longtemps.

J'ouvris enfin la porte et il me suivit à l'intérieure. On s'installa sur le canapé pendant ce que je déballai le sac dès mon repas favori.

Après un long moment de silence il s'expliqua enfin.

Mon agent à eu un tuyau sur des combats illégale et du coup. Il ma convaincue que cela serait un bon entrainement. Bien sur cet endroit est tenue secret et aucun portable n'est autoriser. J'ai dû laisser le mien dans le bureau de mon agent.

Je parie que cela ne sait pas dérouler comme prévue.

Non en effet je me suis fait démolir. En faite j'ai juste été un sac de frappe pour mes adversaires. Les combats ne respectaient aucune règle. Et du coup j'ai eu un traumatisme crânien et une cote casser. Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit informé alors je n'ai rien dis j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel basique et j'y suis rester toute la semaine pour pouvoir guérir. Ce n'est que ce matin que je suis retourné chez mon agent pour rompre mon contrat et récupérer mon portable.

Je suis désolée Emmet il n'y avait pas de téléphone à l'hôtel. Tu m'aurais appelé je serais venue t'aider et veiller sur toi.

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois toi aussi déçu de moi. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir il n'était pas parti pour s'envoyer en l'aire toute une semaine. Il avait enduré pas mal de chose et je n'allais certainement pas le juger. Tous le monde à le droit a l'erreur. Je le pris dans mes bras. Je le sentis ce tendre puis se relâcher dans mes bras pour sangloter. Un grand homme comme lui avait le droit lui aussi de laisser c'est larme coulée.

Après tous on ne pleure pas parce qu'on est faible mais parce qu'on est resté fort trop longtemps.

Après quelques minutes il me relâcha et me demanda comment c'était dérouler les événements durant son absence. Je lui expliquai le poste pour lequel j'ai été prise et surtout que mon supérieur direct était son frère celui là même auquel Emmet ce rabaisse tout le temps. Je lui expliquai mes horaires toutes les missions que j'ai eu à faire et à refaire pour lui.

Mon frère est un tortionnaire. Je suis bien contente de ne pas travaillé avec lui par contre je vais devoir m'acquitter de ma tâche et tous révéler cela ne va pas être facile. Je vais encore les décevoir.

Tu es une personne formidable Emmet et tu mérite d'être heureux que ce sois avec un homme ou une femme.

Merci Bella je peux rester chez toi cette nuit ?

Bien sur la deuxième chambre est toujours disponible.

Tu n'as toujours eu personne pour cette chambre ? me demanda-t-il. Il est vrai que j'ai poster une annonce pour avoir un ou une colocataire pour ne pas être seule en rentrant à la maison mais cette semaine je n'ai pas eu le temps de gérer tous cela.

Je n'ai pas encore regardé si j'ai eu des commentaires sur les réseaux sociaux. Je vais me poser dans mon lit et en même temps regarder.

Un beau mal pour moi si tu as cela sa serais pas mal. Dit-il en me faisant la bise avant d'aller ce coucher.

Peux de temps après lui je fis la même chose et m'enroula sous la couette avec mon ordinateur portable. Je regardais les réponses et je fus surprise d'avoir eu une dizaine de message pour avoir plus d'information ou pour le visiter. Je lisais chaque message. Pour essayer de deviner qui se cachait derrière. Mais à part plusieurs étudient en recherche d'un endroit pour effectuer tranquillement leurs études rien de bien concluant.

A mon âge me retrouver avec un ou une jeune de 18 ans ramènent du monde pour faire la fête ou étudier ce n'était pas pour moi.

Je vis une personne ayant laisser plus de 5 messages. Cela m'intrigua et les ouvris.

« Bonjour, votre chambre est -elle disponible ? » « Je recherche un endroit où habiter moi et une deuxième personne mais on occupera la même chambre ne vous inquiéter pas » « Je n'ai plus les moyens de payer les hôtel » « je ne vous dis pas sa pour vous apprivoiser ni pour avoir votre sympathie mais pour visiter, faire connaissance et si vous accepter cela serait un miracle. » « Merci à vous Alice Cullen ».

Ses messages me troublèrent et je lui envoyai un message pour savoir si elle souhaitait visiter à 11 heure le lendemain. Elle me répondit oui et je lui envoyai l'adresse.

Moi qui voulais rester dans mon lit et rester en pyjama demain sa partais mal mais avec ce genre de message comment refuser de lui faire visiter. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir à faire à une cinglée et qu'elle aura les moyens de payer sa part de la chambre.

Et pourquoi vivais-t-elle dans une chambre d'hôtel n'avait-elle pas de famille ou des amis ? c'est sur cela que je m'endormis mais mes rêves furent peuplés tous de même par un blond canon et autoritaire.

Note de l'auteure : Prochainement l'arrivé d'Alice mais à votre avis a-t-elle un lien avec le beau blond ? pourquoi dit-elle que la chambre est pour deux personnes ?


End file.
